Environmental pollution can result from the release of environmentally harmful contaminants, for example oil and other petrochemical products, into surface water and groundwater aquifers. Releases into the environment can result from catastrophic accidents such as oil taker spills and from storm water runoff from roads and parking lots. Once a release occurs, the contaminants need to be contained, collected and removed. Absorbent materials have been developed to contain environmental contaminants released into the environment. These absorbent materials are formulated to attract and retain oils and can be applied as a loose granular product or can be placed in an outer fabric “sock”. The absorbent materials are deployed in parking lots, streams, roadways, lakes and ponds and around storm drains and catch basins.
The absorbent materials must be placed and maintained in the proper location to collect the contaminants. For example, oil floats on water, and the absorbent material should also float so that it comes into contact with the oil. In addition, absorbent materials, such as the fabric socks, are placed around storm drains and catch basins to intercept the flow of contaminants into the storm water system.
Granular products, however, are hard to contain. The fabric socks have no fixed shape, are very flexible and, therefore, can be moved under the force of running water as would be encountered during heavy rain events. Once moved, the contaminated water could by-pass the absorbent material and enter the storm water system. In addition, a dislodged fabric sock could enter the system and potentially clog a storm pipe. If the fabric sock becomes sufficient water logged or covered with dirt and debris, it may not float, reducing its effectiveness.
Therefore, the need exists for a fixed shape retainer to be used in conjunction with existing absorbent materials. The retainer would maintain the absorbent material in the proper location and would permit movement to compensate for the highly variable water flows associated with rain events. In addition, the retainer could be buoyant to assist in maintaining the absorbent materials on top of the water.